Fatal Love
by Fingolfia
Summary: Hey, what happens to souls when they die in Soul Society?They're reincarnated in the real world. Why?Imagine you could get back your true love after they'd died. But reincarnation is a tricky business. Byakuya x OC


"What's up with Byakuya?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly, seeing the sixth squad captain sitting alone, a distance from the rest of the group. Renji was looking at him, a concerned expression on his face.

"It's the anniversary of Hisana's death." Renji said, biting his lip. "He always gets moody around this time. He's worse some years than others, but I've never seen him like this…"

"Is that why you're back from watching the living world?"

"Mmm." Renji said noncommittally, still watching his captain. "Still, I suppose I should be getting back. Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't like me forgetting my responsibilities for him."

He got up, and headed in the direction of the Soul Gate, although he kept glancing back as he did.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo said thoughtfully. "What happens to souls when they die here? I mean, this is where people go when they die."

"They get re-incarnated back into the real world." Rukia replied, concentrating on her game of chess against Yachiru. Yachiru, while looking bored and unfocused, was steadily beating Rukia, who had only half the pieces the lieutenant had.

"So wouldn't that mean…couldn't we go find Hisana and get her back together with Byakuya?"

Rukia choked. "No."

"Why not?"

Rukia stared at him. "Firstly, there are about half a million laws against it. Secondly, how the hell do you propose to find one soul among six billion humans? And thirdly, and this is most important, only the essence of the soul is the same. Their personality might be completely different. Can you imagine how painful it would be to find the person you loved, only to find them so different you don't love them any more?"

"I guess…" Ichigo said, sounding unconvinced.

"Hey, Rukia-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Check!"

"Where!" Rukia exclaimed, distracted from their conversation.

Ichigo leaned back. He could see Byakuya, staring disconsolately into the distance. While the captain was always distant, he'd never seen him look so morbid.

Biting her tongue, Rukia moved her king a space to the left. "OK, your go."

Yachiru made a great show of thinking about where to go, and then moved her queen in front of Rukia's king. "Checkmate!" She said happily.

For a while, they all forgot about Byakuya and Hisana, as Ichigo attempted to prevent Rukia from braining the small lieutenant with a pawn.

Stephanie pulled on her backpack and ran out of the classroom, hand over her face to stop the tears that threatened to pour down her face.

"Go back to England, bitch!" One of the girls called from behind her, and the group of them laughed.

Stephanie barged past the flood of people coming out of classes, drawing many indignant exclamations. She took the steps four at a time and sprinted out of the door and to the school gates.

She hated this place! They were so horrid! Just because she looked a bit different, they all seemed to think they should go out of their way to bully her. She'd had gum put in her hair twice now, and her locker was often decorated with spiteful notes, done in tippex or permanent pen.

She was in such a hurry, she didn't see the boy until he stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Stephi-chan, what's up?"

He caught her arms, and as she looked up, her heart lifted a little.

"Yuki-kun!"

He looked at her, concerned. "Stephi-chan, what's wrong?"

She brushed the tears from her eyes. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Yuki was the best thing that had happened to her since her family had moved to Japan three months ago. He was kind and sweet, and best of all, didn't look down on her for being an outsider. They'd been going out for two months now, despite the sniggers and whispers, and he had an amazing way of making all her problems melt away.

"No, you're not." He said, and gave her a small kiss. "I know, let's go to the park. There's an ice cream store there, and it'll be empty at this time. My treat."

He took her arm and hooked it round his. She leaned against him, feeling safe and warm. One of the girls from earlier pushed past her, but she just laughed, able to bear it when she was with Yuki.

Physically, Stephi was quite strong. Back in England, she'd been a forward on her school's girl's rugby team, and since moving to Japan, she'd taken up two martial arts and also the katana club in school. Although they were only wooden swords, she'd already reduced three boys to tears.

However, emotionally, she knew she should be tougher. Tears came too easily, even when she tried to bite them back. Yuki was the other way round. She could fling him over her shoulder easily, and it was the subject of many insults to the two of them that she was manlier than him, but he could always laugh away any insults, and never seemed to cry.

They got to the park. It was completely empty; even the ice cream store seemed to have no one manning it. Yuki frowned in puzzlement. While it was never busy at this time, there should have been a few people about.

"I'll go check the ice-cream stand." He said, sitting her down on one of the benches. "Be right back."

He blew a kiss at her, and Stephi giggled. He walked to the booth quickly, and knocked on the window. There was no response.

Looking around the side, he saw the door was open. He strode round to it. Maybe the ice cream man was taking a quick fag or something.

And screamed, as he saw, on the other side, the man in the white uniform of the booth manager slumped on the floor. His stomach had been ripped open and blood pooled onto his previously spotless uniform. The bushes behind the man rustled.

Stephi heard Yuki scream and jumped to her feet. She ran forwards, to see a huge monster lunge out of the bushes towards Yuki. It had a mask for a face, and was a deep green, the colour of mouldy cheese. It bulged with muscles, and leered menacingly at her boyfriend, as he stood rooted to the spot.. Its teeth were splattered with blood.

"Yuki, run!" She yelled. Yuki glanced back at her, but didn't move. Amazingly, he didn't seem to be able to see the huge beast in front of him.

Stephi grabbed a thick branch that had fallen of a nearby tree, and tried to rush towards them, but she wasn't quick enough. The thing leaned forwards, and with horrific slowness, bit down on Yuki's head.

"Byakuya!" Renji's voice sounded in the captain's head, jerking him from his thoughts. "There's a ton of Hollows in Kurosaki's home town! I can't get them all in time!"

"Tell Soul Society." Byakuya said, unable to summon the energy to worry. Who cared if a few more people died? They were all going to die anyway. "Leave me alone."

"You know they won't get here in time. By the time everything's been sorted and the shinigami summoned, hundred could have been eaten! I can feel them dying now." Renji took a deep breath, knowing he would have to answer for using this later, but having no other option.

"Hisana wouldn't want you to let them die."

He could feel Byakuya's anger and hurt even in the living world. But the captain nodded slowly.

"Alright then."

Drawing Senbonzakura, he flash-stepped to the Soul Gate, and dodged in before the guards had a chance to ask what he was doing.

Stephi screamed as Yuki's blood spurted out, drenching her in sticky, warm fluid. She swung her weapon, although it seemed only a twig compared to the horror of the monster. It smacked into it, and she sprang away, tears blurring her vision.

It opened its mouth and a horrible noise came out. It took Stephi a few seconds to realise that it was laughing.

"So, you can see me. Yours must have been the energy I sensed."

It bared its bloodstained teeth. "I'm going to enjoy eating you."

It swung towards her, and she hit it in the mouth, ducking under the monstrous teeth. It grunted and lashed a claw at her. She held up her stick to defend, but the force sent her flying backwards. She hit the ice cream stand and fell, winded.

Struggling back to her feet, she held up the branch, but it had snapped under the impact of the attack.

The monster moved in, and Stephi felt strangely calm. She was about to die, but it didn't feel like it. She was going to rejoin Yuki. She felt momentarily sad that she'd never see her parents or her little brother again, but there was no time for that. The monster reared, about to bring its fangs down and end her life.

"Hollow!" A voice called.

The monster turned. Stephi looked to her left, at where the voice had come from. A man was standing there, dressed in a long white cloak. His hair was black, and bound back with long white tubes. In his hands he held a long sword, and his purple-grey eyes looked quietly confident.

"Shinigami." The monster grunted. "I am not just a hollow. I am a Huge Hollow. You have bitten off more than you can chew." Its voice was horribly rasping, but the man didn't look unnerved.

Stephi thought he was about to answer, but instead, he sprang into the air and slashed downwards with his sword. The monster, or Hollow as it seemed to be called, brought up a hand, and deflected him, but a shower of dark blood sprayed from it where the sword had cut it.

It howled in pain and rage, and swung its mighty fist at him. Suddenly, he disappeared, and was behind it, stabbing into its leg. Stephi gasped, unable to comprehend how he could have moved so fast. The monster kicked backwards, but he dodged. It swung its massive tail, and he leapt above it and swung his sword down. Blood sprayed over them a third time.

However, some must have caught him in the eye, because he landed a little awkwardly, raising his hand automatically, and the monster was on him in a second. The Hollow swiped sideways, and caught him in the side, knocking him flying. Another shower of blood filled the air, but this time it was her would-be rescuers rather than his opponent's.

His sword landed with a clatter near her. Stephi paused. She had never used a real sword before. Still, if she didn't learn fast, she was going to be dead. She snatched it up and fell into a defensive position.

The Hollow lunged, and she struck at it, once, twice. It howled, and she felt a thrill run through her as she saw its blood splatter across the pavement. Her enthusiasm was short-lived, however, as it raised its hand and brought it down on her, hard.

She raised the sword, and managed to stop it crushing her completely, but now she was trapped. She couldn't move the sword to escape, and its hand was pressing down on it, and if she let go it would crush her. Gradually, the pressure of its gigantic body was shoving her down, and if she fell, it would all be over.

'Use me.' A voice said in her head. A warm calm washed through her, and she felt the sword vibrate under her fingers. Somehow, by instinct, she knew what to do.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" She cried, and felt the sword sing in her head, responding to her call.

Byakuya felt shock wash through him as he struggled to his feet. He had been resigned to watching the girl die as he recovered, even when she picked up his zanpaku to. No one except the wielder could release a zanpaku to, and there was no way for a mere human to defeat a Hollow, especially with just a bound form sword.

And yet this girl had somehow released Senbonzakura. The red petals sliced upwards through the Hollow's hand, and straight up into its mask. It split in two, and the Hollow fell back, vanishing as it did. Senbonzakura flew back towards the girl and joined back into a sword.

Renji appeared. "What's going on, Kuchiki-taichou? This is the last one…" He paused as he saw the girl, facing away from them towards the dead boy, still holding Senbonzakura. "What on earth…"

Suddenly, the girl's legs buckled under her and she collapsed. Instinctively, Byakuya flash-stepped, and caught her gently as she fell. As her bare arm touched his hand, his eyes widened in amazement. His voice chocked, and he could only just manage to sob one word.

"Hisana…"


End file.
